


Sun, vermilion and mercury

by eleinuin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Difficult Decisions, Fear, Graphic Description, Halloween Special, Hurt/Comfort, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, horror story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: -¿Quién demonios es Bucky?- preguntan con absoluta indiferencia los labios de cereza de su difunto mejor amigo y la angustia cae sobre el estómago del Capitán América como una losa sobre la tumba.¿Duda? Ninguna. Ha cambiado, es evidente; el hombre guapo y pulido que conoció hace una vida no se ha afeitado en par de días y los cabellos largos y lacios se balancean al ritmo de su cuerpo de pantera.Pero los ojos, esos ojos que lo miran concentrados y a la vez vacíos, y tan azules como nubes tormentosas, no lo recuerdan.No se recuerdan.





	Sun, vermilion and mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sun, vermilion and mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285931) by [eleinuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin)

-¿Quién demonios es Bucky?- preguntan con absoluta indiferencia los labios de cereza de su difunto mejor amigo y la angustia cae sobre el estómago del Capitán América como una losa sobre la tumba.

¿Duda? Ninguna. Ha cambiado, es evidente; el hombre guapo y pulido que conoció hace una vida no se ha afeitado en par de días y los cabellos largos y lacios se balancean al ritmo de su cuerpo de pantera.

Pero los ojos, esos ojos que lo miran concentrados y a la vez vacíos, y tan azules como nubes tormentosas, no lo recuerdan.

No se recuerdan.

Steve siempre reconocerá el rostro que aun hoy lo atormenta en sus pesadillas y aquí, en Nueva York, 70 años más tarde de la fatídica misión que provocó la muerte del único comando aullador, su fantasma ha venido para arrastrarlo al infierno.

¿Quién demonios es Bucky?

Su mejor amigo, y el Capitán América no sabe lo que es ser Steve Rogers sin Bucky para recordarlo.

El alma del chaval de Brooklyn que sólo quería hacer lo correcto llora. Consiguió entrar en el ejército pero ¿a qué precio? Demasiado alto, demasiado tiempo. Hoy aún no sabe si valió la pena, porque ese día murió su corazón.

Un parpadeo y Steve puede jurar que esas pupilas lo están buscando, rastreando en su memoria como un sabueso detrás de un rastro. Bucky sigue paralizado en esa quietud vibrante del depredador y Steve necesita quedarse ahí. Necesita ser encontrado.

A su alrededor los gritos se alejan. La calma sepulcral se ha instalado en la calle y nada se mueve. El silencio sólo queda perturbado por el ronroneo de coches abandonados y radios olvidadas. La gente ha huido del lugar dejando la situación a los héroes, y por una injusticia de la vida, Bucky no lo es.

Pero al menos sigue enfrente suyo. Cuero negro y brazo de mercurio, el aspecto del espectro de James Barnes.

Un latido, otro más y los iris plomizos se mueven, ensanchándose cuando atisban algo que capta su atención y abandonan apenas unos centímetros los ojos de Steve. Con un movimiento fluido agarra un puñal y lo lanza en su dirección.

La inercia y el entrenamiento hacen que lenvante el escudo para protegerse, pero el cuchillo pasa por encima suyo y escucha el impacto cercano contra algo metálico. Alza la cabeza un segundo para ver una ¿lata? No, una granada que ha sido desviada de su trayectoria por el puñal de Bucky, y cuando vuelve la vista hacia él es demasiado tarde.

Wilson, armado con sigilo, coraje y alas oscuras patea a Bucky con la fuerza de un ángel vengador, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta impactar con el bordillo de la acera, justo en la zona de influencia de la pequeña granada de llamativo color naranja.

El cuerpo de Steve se mueve hacia la zona, escudo en alto y miedo en las tripas. Bucky apenas ha empezado a retirarse cuando la granada estalla, haciendo un ruido espantoso que provoca que todo el vello se erice ante el sonido de un sacrílego chapoteo gelatinoso. Un estruendo que no es de este mundo.

Decenas de zarcillos vermiformes y bermellones se expanden desde la granada cual erizo de mar, expandiendo sus púas buscando una presa. Cazando.

Y encontrando su primera víctima.

Se agarran a las piernas, al torso, a los brazos cubiertos de cuero y atravesando el cuerpo como humo, despareciendo de la vista mientras los demás zarcillos siguen buscando más sacrificios para su impío apetito.

Pero Steve no puede volver a fallarle a su amigo. Necesita protegerlo, redimirse del primer pecado que cometió.

Esta vez no lo dejará caer.

Lanza el escudo que parece cortar los tentáculos que le impiden acercarse, disolviéndolos en el aire y llenando el lugar con el olor de pantano, de putrefacción.

La cara de Bucky se contrae en un rictus de horror cuando se percata a la par que los tentáculos de la cercanía del hombre rubio -¡No!- ladra con un grito ahogado mientras empuja lejos al hombre que lo intenta arrastrar fuera del área. El rubio da con sus huesos en el suelo y el escudo rebota sin que una mano experta lo capture, yaciendo en el suelo inerte con sus tres colores brillando al sol.

El que fue el Sargento de una nación se levanta tembloroso, los cabellos meciéndose al son de un remolino invisible y empieza su huida entre los coches atrapados en la retención, muchos de ellos abandonados por los propietarios que han decidido que su vida vale más que su vehículo.

Pero Steve no titubea ni un momento. No importa que Sam esté arriesgando su vida. No importa que Natasha esté sangrando. Su corazón bombea con la fuerza de cien caballos y sus piernas le llevan tras el rastro del hombre que una vez conoció mejor que a sí mismo.

Pese a que Bucky corre como un hombre poseído a través de coches y motos Steve salta los obstáculos con el cuerpo de semidios que la ciencia le ha dado, nada lo distrae de su objetivo que parece que empieza a tener síntomas de fatiga porque se retrasa, se tambalea y pronto se detiene ante un coche. Tiembla tan fuerte que es un milagro que se mantenga en pie.

Bucky se apoya en el capó, casi escurriéndose, y se gira hacia su perseguidor con un cuchillo en la mano de carne que tiembla como gelatina y la cara desencajada sudando un océano.

Eso detiene el avance de locomotora de Steve, quedándose apenas a un metro de distancia cuando el hombre emite un grito agónico que interrumpe con un fuerte chasquido de mandíbula angulosa. Pero mientras la daga que separa ambos cuerpos temblequea como un flan, la respiración del asesino se dispara, difícil e irregular. Dolor sin diluir se filtra por el rostro pálido, casi blanco de Bucky Barnes. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y de entre los dientes escapa un gemido hace que Steve busque dónde está la herida.

Mira a su amigo mientras extiende las manos, apaciguador. Busca información en los ojos ojerosos, en el cuerpo elegante y de repente se queda congelado. Hay... diferencias. ¿Se ha suavizado su fuerte mentón? ¿Y los afilados pómulos? se pregunta mientras percibe que queda poco del rastrojo que lucía hace apenas cinco minutos.

¿Qué demonios?

Un grito horrible y desgarrador sale de la garganta de Bucky, que se deja escurrir por el capó cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras con la mano temblorosa intenta abrirse el traje, el cuchillo abandonado en el sucio pavimento y el brazo plateado totalmente muerto.

Sobre el capó blanco la sangre ha dejado un rastro oscuro y Steve no sabe qué hacer. No entiende qué está pasando pero comprueba que el efecto óptico no es ningún truco. Buck parece haber encogido y el hombro izquierdo de metal está ligeramente desproporcionado con el otro brazo. A Bucky le tiemblan tanto los dedos que deja de pelearse con las hebillas para agarrar las correas de su chaleco e intentar arrancarlas, pero se encoje de nuevo cuando otro grito agonizante escapa de sus pulmones. Steve se acerca un paso, dos, y se agacha hasta donde está desparramado en el duro asfalto.

La sangre empieza a caer por los surcos del metal brillante como un acueducto macabro mientras el brazo permanece inmóvil. El charco de sangre que gotea constantemente a su izquierda se extiende como una mancha de petróleo. La blanca y barbilampiña cara está surcada de lágrimas, con ojos salvajes y se puede percibir el pulso a simple vista en las venas de frente y cuello hinchadas.

Es la viva imagen de la agonía.

Steve se arrodilla ante él pero sus manos no saben ni por dónde empezar. Comienza a desabrochar las hebillas, restricciones dignas de un sádico, y en el momento en el que libera las correas y pone las manos encima del cuero negro nota como rezuma la sangre roja y caliente que lo empapa, filtrándose viscosa entre sus dedos y haciéndolos resbaladizos.

Buck lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, empapados en lágrimas y desesperación. El temblor se agrava, está sudando, hiperventilando, pero hay un pequeño reconocimiento y asiente cuando la cara que conocía (¡lo conocía!) agarra con cuidado el chaleco táctico y le pide permiso de forma silenciosa, como si el arma que ha dado forma al siglo fuese una cosita delicada.

El Activo aprieta los dientes con fuerza y el músculo de la mandíbula se tensa en esa cara sin pelo, en ese rostro tan joven. La chaqueta de cuero queda agarrada con fuerza y firmeza por las manos de su enemigo, de su mejor amigo, e intenta respirar profundamente.

Steve inspira y de un tirón seco rompe las costuras que cerraban el hombro y cuello. El grito acallado por pura fuerza de voluntad le pone la piel de gallina, los sollozos que le siguen le encogen el corazón y las lágrimas pican. Con cuidado le retira la monstruosidad negra que queda colgando por cintura y el antebrazo de carne, notando ahora si el delgado cuerpo del Soldado.

Una vez liberado el brazo sintético, el metal que estaba adherido a la piel por el hombro y parte del pecho sobresale irregular y sangriento, demasiado grande para el cuerpo que lo porta. Los bordes son afilados, como finísimas cuchillas de metal unas superpuestas en otras tejiendo una armadura de placas sobre la piel. Ésta se encuentra desgarrada, sangrienta, y Steve no puede evitar notar que en algunos lugares incluso cabría un dedo entero.

Traga sonoramente. Sólo ha visto heridas así en la II Guerra Mundial y aún hoy son material de pesadilla.

Se saca la cazadora azul seguido de la camiseta de algodón y pone esta última encima del pecho, en la juntura áspera y afilada del metal que ocupa una parte del pectoral y del trapecio. Bucky grita, empuja y patea intentando alejar lo que sea que está sucediendo en su hombro.

-Eh colega, vamos, soy yo. Soy Steve, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Amigos desde los 13. Hasta el final de la línea, ¿eh?- Balbucea mientras agarra la mano de carne que le empuja y se la lleva al pecho, intentando marcar una pauta de respiración más estable que el jadeo irregular y sufrido de unos pulmones a punto de colapsar. He aquí una vez que fueron los bronquios del enfermizo Steve los que necesitaron de guía en las crisis asmáticas en lo que ya es un tiempo olvidado. Y siempre pudo contar con el apoyo de su amigo.

Le palmea la mejilla rechoncha y sudorosa dejando su huella impresa en carmín. Al menos reacciona, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entornados bajo unas pestañas oscuras y densas. Los ojos están rojos por el dolor o el llanto y eso es otra gota más en el vaso de tristeza que se desbordó en febrero de 1945.

-... Córtalo...- le pide con voz cruda y mirada desesperada mientras la mano que mantenía en el pecho ancho y definido se convierte en un puño. Steve queda paralizado ante la arriesgada petición, con la boca seca y un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacerle algo así?

Un gemido bajo y dolido seguido de un estremecimiento es el precursor de un horrendo alarido. Los labios se tensan tras los dientes descubiertos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados con las pestañas cargadas de rocío salado y un profundo surco entre las cejas aparece. El sudor perla cada centímetro de la piel cenicienta y ya empapa en gruesos mechones el largo cabello castaño. La mano en el pecho de Steve se convierte en una fiera garra, buscando con los dedos, con las uñas algo a lo que asirse y dejando surcos sangrientos a su paso. Steve le atrapa la mano con fuerza y es recompensado con el agarre de una prensa hidráulica. Jura que oye el músculo y la piel soltarse del metal y está seguro que ese sonido lo perseguirá en sus peores pesadillas para el resto de sus días.

Cuando el fantasma de una vida pasada vuelve a abrir los ojos, abandona la mano que lo mantiene y busca a tientas por el suelo como poseído. La abandonada palma de Steve vuela hacia el húmedo y enjuto hombro de piel para mantener el equilibrio del herido pese a las bruscas sacudidas. El hombrecito que tiene delante, un Bucky que no llega a los 18 años, no llena el traje que viste. Es perturbador observar cómo está rejuveneciendo rápidamente pasando por etapas de la vida que conoció tan bien. Las primeras novias, los trabajos como repartidor...

Pero ahora vuelve a tener un cuchillo en la mano y antes de que Steve pueda siquiera mover un músculo se apuñala y clava la afilada hoja en la carne sangrante donde el metal se separa de su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. El gañido de dolor no hace justicia a la carnicería que empieza a hacer con la hoja, presionando hacia abajo y cortando aún más en su tierna carne, ayudando al metal a separarse de forma cruenta.

-¡Sácalo!- le ruega desesperado ante un Steve miserable e impotente. La mirada suplicante detrás de la cuchilla sanguinolenta que le ofrece, tan pálido y tan joven, le da la determinación que necesita para tomar el mango ensangrentado y resbaladizo.

Otro temblor más lo sacude como un niño aterrorizado, el grito interrumpido por un sonido gorgojeante. Se desmorona en el regazo de Steve que observa sobrecogido cómo el cuerpo sigue encogiéndose a plena luz del sol.

La separación entre brazo y torso es ahora horripilante, como si la mitad del joven cuerpo se estuviese desprendiendo llevándose consigo carne, sangre, venas y piel. Bucky, apenas un adolescente ahora, arrastra la cara por el muslo con un gemido estrangulado y jadeante. La mano de carne se agarra al pantalón caqui con desespero y ante la vista de Steve se extiende la columna prácticamente desnuda de piel pálida y vértebras marcadas. Cicatrices viejas como rastros de plata la cubren y sugiere una vida entera de dolor y tortura.

El epítome de la integridad, el coraje y el sacrificio nota cómo salta un latido y el estrangulamiento que siente en el corazón es vicioso, cruel. Ahora conoce las consecuencias de la única vez que Bucky Barnes necesitó de su ayuda y no llegó a tiempo.

A lo lejos se escuchan disparos y sirenas, un recordatorio de que Hydra sigue de caza y el tiempo se acaba. Suspira profundamente y pasa los dedos entre los húmedos cabellos de su mejor amigo que lloriquea de desesperación. Lanza una oración a cualquier dios que le pueda echar una mano y aferra con fuerza el puñal. La vil y pérfida hoja destella sombríamente durante un segundo en la quietud cristalina que se asienta justo antes de clavarse profunda en la carne, escarbando a través del mercurio y la sangre bajo un sol implacable.

Pronto los únicos sonidos que rompen el silencio son los estrangulados alaridos de un aterrido infante.


End file.
